


Take Me Home

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, sex bot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Matt hadn't expected much from this party, but when he finds himself being charmed by the most handsome man in the room, he doesn't regret showing up. Just how will he react when he finds out the darling blue eyed man he's been flirting with is actually the newest in a line of 'made for pleasure' robots?





	Take Me Home

Matt shows up to the party late. That’s perhaps why he doesn’t know what Alfred is when he meets the man. Introductions had been made, of course, but Matt isn’t the kind of person to go out of his way to see what he missed. It’s a party after all. The most he could’ve possibly missed was what exactly the punch had been spiked with, right?

So when he meets the man with the bright blue eyes and the smile that makes his heart race like some sort of damn teenager, Matt doesn’t question it. He just buys him a drink and flirts with him. Although Matt’s definition of flirting is more like ‘try not to look scary, stare quite a lot, and blush,’ Alfred seems to like him back.

Alfred’s way with people is so natural and easy in comparison. He gently touches Matt’s hand or casually brushes his hair back- seemingly a master of gentle casual touches that don’t seem invasive. Even his conversational skills are better than Matt’s, and the two spend quite a bit of time together at a side table, sitting close to talk over the pounding music.

When Alfred asks him to dance, to his own surprise, he agrees. It only takes a moment of being close to Alfred to realize how much trouble he’s already in, being so preoccupied with a random stranger at a party. It’s not even a party where he knows anyone- it was a big end of the year blow out at a club his brother likes.

So while he knows he’s in deep, Matt doesn’t know yet that the trouble is much worse than he realizes.

—

“Matt,” Alfred protests with a laugh as the other sneaks them down to the alley next to the club. “They’ll notice we’re gone! What’re you thinking?”

At first Matt doesn’t respond, merely pressing the other against the wall. “Kissing. I’m thinking about kissing,” he finally says, voice gruff.

And so kiss him he does. Alfred, though laughing when their lips first touch, responds eagerly, and honestly that’s all Matt needs. While he’s no stranger to lust or casual sex, Matt isn’t often in pursuit of it. Sure it’s fun, but it’s also a hassle and a complication he doesn’t often like.

But somehow Alfred is different- all sunshine and smiles, warmth and intelligence. In the short time they’d spent together, he already knows he wants him- not just physically either. His need to get to know the man goes much further than getting his clothes off.

Though for now, their passionate make out session against the wall has left him very eager to see him out of his clothes as well.

“Come home with me,” Matt says as he leaves kisses down along his neck.

Alfred had pushed his hands up the back of his shirt to slide his fingertips over his skin, but at the words, he freezes.

“Oh…” he says softly. “Oh I can’t…”

With an exhale, Matt pulls back to look into his face. “Fuck don’t tell me you’re in a relationship.”

His expression must be quite fierce, because Alfred mimics just a bit- eyebrows coming down and mouth tightening into a hard line. Then he reaches up and smooths a thumb over Matt’s brow before cupping his cheek.

“Nothin’ like that Matt,” he says back. He falters. “I just… I can’t be intimate with someone if they don’t, uhm, pay for it...?”

The first realization hits him hard in the chest- he’s been flirting with a prostitute all night.

“Wait you were… you were trying to pick up a commission with me then?” Despite anger clouding his thoughts, Matt has to admit to himself that Alfred’s instant look of guilt and sadness seems very much genuine.

“No, no, I honestly do like you,” he says back, pulling his hand away with an apologetic look. “You talked to me… most people at those parties don’t really…”

After a moment, Matt softens and gives him a small sort of smile. “Then after you’re off work. You can give me a call.”

Though dating a prostitute is never something that had crossed his mind, Matt isn’t the kind of asshole who’d judge someone else’s life choices. Besides, a few dates didn’t mean forever. He’d probably work the man out of his system, and they could go back to their own lives after.

But the look on Alfred’s face doesn’t get more hopeful. “I don’t think my owners… would allow that…”

There’s another flare of anger at his words…before he processes that the other hadn’t said pimp or john or anything that implied a handler. He’d said ‘owner.’

With sudden realization, he pulls open the top of Alfred’s shirt, a button popping off at the force of the yank. There is a small red heart next to the letters “AI” tattooed on his chest.

“You’re a sexbot,” he says, ice running through his veins. The intelligent, bright eyed man he’d spend the majority of the party mooning over is a fucking robot.

As a person who works in robotics, he perhaps should have noticed before now, seen some hint about what Alfred truly is. He hadn’t, though- he’d only seen a human. A warm, vibrant, handsome human that he wanted to get to know.

“Yeah,” he answers back. “Newest model. They introduced me at the beginning remember. They’re bringing my model to all these parties around the city to stir up business.”

Matt feels lightheaded, and he steps away to lean against the opposite wall. For a moment he studies him, and Alfred self consciously pulls his shirt closed to hide the mark. Neither of them speak for several moments, and they gaze across the alley at each other. Alfred is the one that ends the moment.

“I’m sorry,” he says, face contorted with guilt and shame. It’s the shame that gets Matt’s attention. “You didn’t know. You think I’m dirty.”

He turns as if to make his way back to the party, but Matt catches him, grabbing his arm just above the elbow. “What do you mean?” he asks, voice quiet and stern.

“A lot of humans still think that right,” he says, looking back at him. “I’ve been with enough clients and to enough parties since I woke up to understand. I’m a dirty toy for perverted people.” He says it flatly, as though he simply has accepted this as fact. When Matt doesn’t respond he hesitantly continues, “Usually people at these parties just make lewd flirtatious comments, but you actually talked to me about things. It was… it was nice.”

Now it’s Matt’s turn to feel guilty. Of course in his profession, he’s seen and interacted with robots- including sexbots- as though they were appliances. There are more advanced robots, of course, that seem more human, and he reacts to them accordingly. But had he known what Alfred was, would it have affected how he saw him? Would it affect how he interacted with him?

But it’s a rhetorical question. He knows for a fact it would’ve. He’d have been looking for any flaw, any imperfection in his ‘human façade’ and picked apart every aspect of his movement. Probably, he would’ve been dismissive and not paid the robot any mind once he decided he ‘wasn’t real enough.’

The realization is disturbing to him. Especially when Alfred is looking at him with such an earnest expression of shame… and affection for what he’s perceived as Matt’s kindness. Perhaps now that they’ve reached the stage of life-like robots and androids, there is no longer a ‘more realistic’ version. Perhaps things that he would’ve perceived as defects before- a strange speech pattern, a range of expression that differed from other models, a unique body language- is actually just robots becoming just as varied and nuanced as humans.

This realization is even more disturbing.

Not unsettling enough it would seem, though, because he’s just come to a split second decision that would change both of their lives.

“Then leave with me,” Matt says. “If you don’t like the judgment and the job… and you enjoyed our night together… Leave with me.”

Although Alfred perks up almost immediately, there’s also hesitance on his face. “Really? I mean, you’d let me come…? But you’d get accused of stealing! And I have a GPS embedded in me. They’d find us.”

Matt smirks at him. “I’m a robotics tech guy. I can get that GPS out. Just… just trust me and say yes.”   

After a moment, Alfred begins to smile radiantly, and he takes his hand. “Yes, yes okay. I trust you, Matt.”

Matt doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything sweeter than that or seen anything as lovely as that smile.

—

The theft goes over pretty well, honestly. Alfred directs him to a hotel that he’s typically instructed to bring new clients to- an attempt to keep the owners from getting suspicious. They park near the place but not quite close enough to get caught on camera. Using his toolkit in the trunk, Matt carefully removes the GPS, and he checks to be sure that there is nothing left on Alfred that’s giving off a signal.

When he’s satisfied, he leaves the removed devices on the street and takes Alfred home to check for any damages during the extraction and to seal his skin again. The next few days, there are a brief stories on online news sites about the missing bot, but it doesn’t get much attention. Robot theft isn’t uncommon, and Alfred is only a sexbot. It isn’t nearly as startling as the theft of military grade androids that had happened a year prior.

So long as he and Alfred laid low for a while, he figures things will work itself out somehow. The hard part? 

Getting used to a new roommate.

—

The first night is awkward and confusing for Matt. He can deal with all sorts of social situations with stoicism and a grumpy demeanor, but it’s more complicated with Alfred. He’d taken him out of some rush of curiosity and sentimentality, and honestly, Matt can be rather shy when it comes to earnest fond feelings.

Alfred, on the other hand, seems to think it only right that he end up in Matt’s bed. Matt is exhausted when he lies down, but soon the bed shifts behind him. Alfred slides in and brushes Matt’s hair aside to kiss along his neck. After a moment, he slips his arms around his waist to pull him close.

“Thank you,” Alfred says. “I’m glad I could come with you.” 

Matt doesn’t turn, but he does lean back into his arms, feeling how broad and warm Alfred’s chest is against his back. He sighs softly and closes his eyes, just basking as gentle fingers slide up his stomach and over his chest. There’s an internal struggle over whether or not to let this happen, but it’s impossible to deny that he does want Alfred to touch him.

“I wanted to get to know you,” Matt mumbles back, sounding embarrassed. He’s worried now that he just helped get a malfunctioning AI off of the grid, that there’s nothing to know, that Alfred is as distant and unfeeling as many of the robots he works with everyday.

He really hopes his instincts about Alfred when they’d met had been right.

“I want to know you too,” Alfred breathes against the back of his neck.

The gentle caresses continue- fingers exploring his body and a warm mouth kissing along his neck and the edge of his jaw. The gentleness of it makes his heart race and his breath catch. Most humans had never made him feel this way.

Even still, Matt catches Alfred’s wrist as his hand moves to the hem of his shorts. He can almost feel Alfred’s confusion at being stopped.

“You don’t have to do this,” Matt says softly. “Just because I helped you out.”

Alfred is pulling back a bit now so that he can lean around him a bit to catch a look at his face.

“I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t I do this with you? You took me home.”

Matt rolls onto his back to look up into his face. “You’re not there anymore. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

There’s a pause, and Alfred thinks about this. “Oh, you’re right… But I like you, so I want to. It’s how humans connect, how they express closeness.” His smile is so bright Matt feels like his face is catching fire just from looking at him.

If Alfred notices his dark blush, he doesn’t say anything, but it still makes Matt feel utterly stupid. “There are plenty of ways.”

“Hmm?” Alfred’s expression is one of polite incomprehension.

“Ways to connect. There are other ways to be affectionate,” he finally elaborates. With that he rolls over to face Alfred, pulling the man down against him and gently urging the robot to nuzzle his head in against his shoulder.

Alfred hesitates, unsure- he’s clearly never been offered to be held like this. After a moment, he relaxes and nestles into Matt’s arms. He buries his face against his shoulder. 

“You want to hold me,” Alfred says after a minute. There’s confusion and wonder in his tone.

Matt grunts in response, and it’s the closest to yes that Alfred will get. The dark now hides Matt’s deep red flushed cheeks and his small tentative smile.

Luckily, Alfred seems to understand without pulling back to look into his face, and he stays in Matt’s arms that night long after the human has fallen asleep. 


End file.
